CVTs are well known in the art, depending on the CVT technology used, efficiencies ranging between about 65% and about 93% can be expected.
In some applications, these efficiencies are acceptable. However, in other applications, such as for example, power generation, efficiencies as high as possible are desirable.
Against this background, it can be seen that there is a need in the industry to provide a more efficient transmission arrangement that offers the benefits of a CVT, while reducing at least some of the deficiencies presented by existing CVTs.
It is to be expressly understood that the description and drawings are only for the purpose of illustration of certain embodiments and are an aid for understanding